A fastening clamp such as this is known from FR 2 762 882 A1. The already known fastening clamp for connecting a carrier part and an add-on part via a pass-through leg having a pass-through sleeve, through which a screw can be guided, and a threaded leg arranged opposite to the pass-through leg, which is connected via a film hinge to a fitting plate opposite to the pass-through leg, which supports a spacer sleeve that extends in the direction of the pass-through leg. A threaded unit, which is aligned facing away from the pass-through leg and into which a screw can be screwed, is formed on the threaded leg. The pass-through sleeve extends away from the threaded leg and has an effective overall height that is greater than the thickness of an add-on part. Engagement elements are also configured, and the pass-through leg as well as the threaded leg have a distance in a relatively widely spread arrangement of the fastening clamp prior to accomplishing the connection, which is so great that a carrier part can be positioned essentially free of engagement with the engagement elements between the pass-through leg and the threaded leg, so that the engagement elements engage in such a way with the carrier part in an end position after a screw is screwed in that the fastening clamp is non-displaceably connected to the carrier part.
From DE 42 28 511 A1 is known a fastening clamp that serves for connecting a carrier part as well as an add-on part and has a pass-through leg, which has a pass-through sleeve. A screw can be guided through the pass-through sleeve. In addition, a threaded leg is also provided, which is arranged opposite to the pass-through leg and is connected to a threaded unit. The screw can be screwed into the threaded unit. In the previously known fastening clamp, a pass-through sleeve is also configured on the threaded leg, while the pass-through sleeves extend toward each other from the mutually facing sides of the pass-through leg or the threaded leg. Herein, the overall height of the pass-through sleeves is greater than the thickness of the carrier part on which the fastening clamp is to be mounted. On the pass-through leg and on the threaded leg are configured spring tabs, which are braced on the corresponding side of the carrier part when the fastening clamp is positioned correctly on the carrier part. In this way, the screw can be tightened sufficiently strongly to make available a secure locking and on the other hand, the expansion characteristics are not affected by the screw connection. There is, however, no possibility for adjustment in this previously known fastening clamp.
From DE 101 53 569 A1 is known a fastening clamp for connecting plates with different expansion characteristics, which has a threaded sleeve formed on a rectangular base plate This fastening clamp can be clamped in a elongated hole of a carrier part and can be displaced in its longitudinal direction, wherein the threaded sleeve engages through the elongated hole. An add-on part can be connected in such a way to the carrier part that it is fastened on the side of the base plate that is opposite to the side of the threaded sleeve and is mounted with a screw that engages with the threaded sleeve. Consequently, the add-on part can be displaced in the longitudinal direction of the elongated hole. However, the position of the fastening clamp is fixed in a direction that is transversal to the longitudinal direction of the elongated hole.